


I Didn't See This Coming

by Westgate (Harkpad)



Series: The Last Time You Slept [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Steve and Phil have to pass the time somehow, Threesome - M/M/M, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harkpad/pseuds/Westgate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Phil wait for Clint to come back from a mission. They figure out how to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't See This Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the spontaneity of this entry. . . if you want the origins of this threesome, go check out my story, "The Last Time You Slept." Thanks!

Phil and Steve were sitting at the drafting table Steve had asked Tony to bring into his apartment a month or so after moving in. It made several of Steve’s art projects easier to work with, and now as he and Phil spent more time analyzing mission plans together, it made drawing out strategic maps a lot easier. He and Phil would normally meet at the table if they were in planning mode off duty, and Steve had learned that ‘off-duty’ meant little to Phil.

He laughed the first few times Phil got up abruptly from a card game or dinner and grabbed his computer without a word, opening a file and writing down whatever brainstorm had just occurred to him.

Tony would say, “Agent Agent is having a moment,” and Clint would tell him to shut the hell up.

Steve understood. He realized that on-duty and off-duty blurred heavily when you lived with, worked with, and slept with the same people every day. Clint would practice at all hours of the night when he couldn’t sleep. Tony, amidst everything Stark Industries threw at him, would be found in his lab working on his suit or a new weapon for Clint or Natasha at any time – a regular schedule meant nothing to him. The rest of them were the same.

A ‘work day’ meant little.

Tonight it was around eight-thirty and he and Phil were working on a planned hit on a suspected HYDRA base – the op wasn’t scheduled for another couple of weeks, but they were both anxious tonight and work was a good distraction.

“You said he’d be back by now,” Steve said casually after drawing a line on the map.

“I know. These things hardly ever go as planned,” Phil said, leaning over the map.

“Yeah. It’s just distracting.” He looked up at Phil with a small smile.

“He’s okay. Franklin’s good. Clint’s worked with him before and he wouldn’t have requested Clint if it weren’t necessary.”

“I know,” Steve said.

They worked a while longer and then got a drink and sat down on the couch. Steve leaned into Phil’s shoulder and grasped his hand.

Phil chuckled softly. “I didn’t see this part of you coming, you know,” he said.

“What part?” Steve said.

“The worrying.”

Steve grinned. “Yeah, trading cards don’t convey layers.”

“Right,” Phil said, laughing. He leaned over and kissed Steve, long and slow.

Steve shuddered and knotted his hands in the sweatshirt Phil was wearing, pressing his tongue into Phil’s mouth and running it across the inside of his cheek. He pulled back after a moment and smiled at Phil. “I didn’t see the sweatshirts coming.”

Phil wore a crisp suit every day, without fail. But the one way he did go off the clock was to change into jeans and a sweatshirt every night around seven-thirty. The first time Steve had seen that transformation he wanted to tear the sweatshirt off; it was somehow a very sexy look for Phil.

Phil chuckled and pulled Steve back in, kissing his cheek and running his tongue down Steve’s neck to his t-shirt.  “I didn’t see you coming, really,” he murmured into Steve’s throat.

Steve closed his eyes and reached down, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor so Phil could get to more of his skin; he loved the feel of Phil’s lips on his skin. The man could do more with his mouth than Steve imagined possible. He ran his hands down Phil’s back as Phil kept kissing him, and he pulled the sweatshirt off and wrapped his hands on Phil’s side, pressing and then running his hand down to Phil’s waist, feeling Phil shudder against him a little bit.

They found each other’s mouths again and Steve ran his tongue over Phil’s teeth and twisted his tongue around Phil’s. He reached his hands around to Phil’s back, raking his fingers down his spine and reaching inside Phil’s jeans, running his fingers around the curve of Phil’s ass.

Phil pulled back and nipped Steve’s shoulder with his teeth, grabbing Steve’s arms as Steve said, “I didn’t see any of this coming.”

Suddenly Phil leaned back, searching Steve’s eyes for something and running his hands through Steve’s hair and down his cheeks. “I’m glad you said yes,” he whispered, leaning into another kiss, and Steve reached down, unzipping Phil’s pants very carefully and pulling his hardening cock out and he began rubbing it up and down. Phil groaned and nuzzled into Steve’s neck, bucking his hips.

Steve moved to straddle Phil and he kissed down his neck, down his chest, finally taking Phil into his mouth and moving to kneel on the floor. He lost himself in Phil’s motion, tasting him, savoring him and pulling him over the edge after only a minute.  He swallowed, grinning, and leaned onto Phil’s lap, running his hand over his heaving chest, tracing his scar and watching as his eyes unglazed and focused back on Steve.

Phil pulled him up to kiss him again, and Steve turned on the couch and pulled Phil onto his chest, laying down on the couch and wrapping himself around Phil, like he sometimes did for Clint to make him feel safe.

They lay like that for a while, actually dozing in each other’s arms, when they heard the door to the apartment open.

 Neither of them made an effort to get up, and after a moment they heard Clint say, “Well. I can’t say I ever saw this coming, but I like it.”

They looked up and both sighed a breath of relief as he stood over them unscathed, grinning.


End file.
